


you're my rise and shine

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: A little Valentine's Day trilogy ft. pre-relationship, married life and babies. Title from Ariana Grande's NASA.





	1. February 14 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set between “The Party” and “Tactical Village”

Jake raises his eyebrows as his partner returns to the desk she left three hours earlier. She’s in a figure-hugging red dress instead of one of her standard pantsuits, her hair is down and loosely curled instead of pulled back in a bun or high pony and she’s got a look on her face like he just poured blue soda all over her desk. Except he hasn’t done anything — at least, he doesn’t think he’s done anything.

“Everything OK, Santiago?” He asks because, despite all his teasing and the crazy ass bet that consumed them for the past year, he really does care about her. “I thought you had a hot date tonight?”

“I did, but he stood me up.”

“On Valentine’s Day? What a jackass,” Jake scoffs.

“The biggest jackass,” she agrees. She takes a deep, calming breath and logs onto her computer. “Whatever. I didn’t like him that much anyway.”

“That’s good then.” Jake taps away at his own keyboard, stealing glances at her when she isn’t looking. She still looks kind of pissed. He suddenly has a lightbulb moment. “Hey, Ames? Want to get back at this Derek fellow?”

“How do you know his name?” She says, deadpan.

“I guessed your Facebook password and read your messages. Anyway, that’s not the point. The point is, I know a great way to get back at _Derek_.” He spits the name Derek out like it’s one of the vegetables his mom used to sneak into his dinner when he was a kid.

“What are you thinking?”

He can tell by her voice that she’s half-interested and grins. The Santiago he first met would’ve never even contemplated one of his revenge schemes, but the longer she’s been at the Nine-Nine, the more fun and laid back she’s becoming and the more Jake likes her as maybe more than a friend.

“I call him up, pretending I’m your husband,” he proposes. “I yell at him for being a homewrecker, reveal that I’m a police officer and could have him arrested—.”

She stops him there and he’s convinced she’s going to tell him no, that he’s being ridiculous and that he should just focus on his work, she gives him a small nod. “Let’s do it.”

“That’s the spirit, Santiago!”

He grabs her phone and dials the number of (ugh) _Derek_.

He picks it up after the second ring. _“Amy! I’m so sorry, I was so swamped with work and I didn’t have time to text you. Maybe I could meet you at your place and make it up to you?”_

Jake shudders. Gina’s been right all these years: men really are the worst.

“This isn’t Amy, jackass, this is her husband.”

_“Her husband?”_

“Yeah, Amy’s married. To me.” He tries to ignore the funny feeling in his chest that kind of likes the sound of that and carries on with the act. “So why are you asking her out on dates and offering to come round to our apartment to have sex with her?”

_“Look, dude, I had no idea she was married. She didn’t tell me, she doesn’t wear a ring, she’s got the same name as her brothers on Facebook—.”_

“It’s 2014, Derek! A woman doesn’t have to take her husband’s name just to conform to patriarchal norms!”

Amy gives him a thumbs up and a smile of approval. God, he likes her _so much._

“I’m a cop. I could triangulate this call and have you arrested right now, Derek.”

_“I’m sorry, OK? I’ll stop messaging her. I swear, I’ll never message her again.”_

“You better had,” Jake threatens. “You’re not good enough for my Amy.”

_“I already said I’ll stop, man. She’s not hot enough for all this hassle anyway.”_

Jake immediately explodes in a fit of rage. “Not hot enough? Are you kidding me? She’s, like, the hottest woman ever. But more than that, she’s beautiful. And kind and smart and funny and her hair always smells really good. Goodbye, Derek. Never call this number again.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” She says in a small voice, accepting her phone back from him.

“Of course you are,” he responds without thinking, the tips of his ears reddening. “But, you know, that was your imaginary husband speaking. Not Jake. Jake still thinks you’re a huge dork.”

“Mmhmm,” she murmurs and she’s blushing too.

Jake clears his throat, feeling extremely awkward. “I’m — just. I’m gonna get a coffee. You want one?”

“Um. Yes please.”

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. Back in a sec.” He tries to smile as naturally as possible, but he knows it looks fake. He hurries over to the coffee machine and distracts himself by making her drink exactly the way she likes it. He can’t believe he just blurted all that stuff out in front of her, now she’s going to know he’s got a stupid crush on her and she’ll turn him down because she’s way better than he is and their partnership will be ruined.

When he returns to their desks, it’s as if nothing has changed. They share the Valentine’s Day chocolates Vivian bought Charles that he left on his desk, Amy gloats about how many more cases than him she’s solved this week and Jake teases her over the fact she’s definitely not complying with the NYPD’s dress code in that dress. There’s no wine or sex and he’s still very much single, but it ends up being a fun night after all.


	2. February 14 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set early season 6 but after “The Honeymoon”

Despite the fact that Valentine’s Day isn’t a real holiday, it’s merely a marketing ploy used by card and chocolate companies to make more money, Amy Santiago can’t help smiling as she sits on the kitchen counter watching her husband make pink heart-shaped pancakes only in his boxers (also pink and covered in hearts) while he sings along to a Valentine's Spotify playlist blasting out of their speakers. It’s cheesy and cliché, but she doesn’t care one bit. She’s the happiest she’s ever been in her life and she’s going to celebrate that.    
  
“Ready to flip them, babe?” He asks, glancing over his shoulder.    
  
“Ready to see you lose our bet,” she smirks because even though they’re very happily married now, they’ve never lost their competitive edge. Whenever they make pancakes (usually only on anniversaries, birthdays or lazy Sundays), Jake is convinced he will be able to flip them in the air and catch them back in the pan. Amy is convinced he’ll drop them on the floor. Naturally, it’s become a bet every time they have pancakes. Loser has to do all the washing up.    
  
More often than not, Jake ends up elbows-deep in soapy water, while Amy gleefully adds another tally next to her name on the Notes app on her phone.    
  
(They have several ongoing bets she keeps score of in said Notes app and she’s winning all of them, a fact she constantly reminds him of).   
  
He flips the first pancake high in the air. Amy snorts as it lands at his feet.    
  
He sticks his tongue out at her, rescues the pancake and puts it on a plate. “Five second rule,” he shrugs.   
  
Amy knows she meticulously cleaned the floor just yesterday but still,  _gross_. Sometimes she can’t believe she married this man. “That one better be yours.”   
  
“Of course, m’lady.” She can see the concentration on his face as he flips her pancake and successfully catches it in the pan. Well, he catches half of it. He nudges the other half back into the pan with his finger. “Does that count?”   
  
“Since it’s Valentine’s Day and you look adorable right now, I’ll give it to you,” she responds. She places her phone back on the counter; neither of them get a point for a tie.    
  
“I look adorable?” He asks, plating up her pancake and walking towards her.   
  
She runs her hands through the messy curls he’s grown out over the last few months and grins. “You look _very_ adorable.”   
  
“Shouldn’t I look sexy when I’m half-naked?” He frowns.   
  
“You look sexy too,” she reassures him, eyeing up his bare chest and pink boxers. Pink is definitely a good colour on him. “Sexy and adorable. It’s a weird combo, but you make it work.”   
  
“Thanks, honey,” he laughs, kissing her softly.    
  
She attempts to deepen the kiss (they have plenty of time before they have to leave for work and her husband _is_ half-naked, after all), but he pulls away. She furrows her brow in confusion.    
  
“The pancakes will get cold,” he explains, carrying both plates to the table where he’s laid out all the toppings they could ever want and two coffees in the matching “Mr” and “Mrs” mugs she unwrapped earlier. She jumps off the counter and sits next to him at the table, rolling her eyes as he covers his pancake heart in a thick layer of Nutella and a billion mini-marshmallows.    
  
“You are such a kid,” she teases, going for a healthier topping of her favourite berries.    
  
“You love me though,” he says.   
  
“I really do.”    



	3. February 14 2021

Jake had a lot of plans for this Valentine’s Day. He’d made dinner reservations at Bouche Manger, the place where they had their first date, booked her a spa day and bought her a pretty necklace. Their reservations were put on hold when they had to fly to the other side of the country when one of Amy’s Tias died unexpectedly. It’s pretty safe to say Jake didn’t think he’d be spending the most romantic day of the year in an airport with a screaming one-year-old, unable to get home because of the snow.    
  
“Why won’t she stop crying?” Amy stresses.    
  
“Here, lemme take her for a bit,” Jake says, lifting his daughter into his arms. She kicks out at him and once upon a time he would have been scared of dropping her, but he’s a pro dad now. He tightens his hold on her and carries her over to the window. Distractions always work.    
  
“Look at all the snow, Mia-Moo,” he murmurs, bouncing her up and down. “When you’re a bit older, we can build snowmen together and beat mommy at snowball fights and make snow angels. That sounds fun, huh?”   
  
Mia, apparently, is the only child who does not think building snowmen sounds fun, only wailing louder.    
  
He receives a few judgemental stares from other passengers around them like “can’t you control your damn kid” but an old lady gives him a sympathetic, understanding smile which makes him feel a little better. It’s not Mia’s fault they’re stuck in the airport. It’s cold and she’s tired from all the travelling and being passed around every member of Amy’s very large Cuban family for the last week. She obviously just wants to get home.   
  
He gently strokes her back and bounces her some more and gives her lots of kisses (daddy kisses are the best, second only to mommy kisses) and eventually she calms down. He carries her back over to Amy, brimming with pride.   
  
“She’s just chilling now, babe,” he grins as he sits in the uncomfortable metal seat next to his wife.    
  
“Must have tired herself out with all that crying,” Amy says, letting her daughter grip onto her pinky finger. “They could probably hear her back in New York.”   
  
“Yeah. Probably.”   
  
“Since we’re probably not gonna make our reservations, you want your Valentine’s Day present now? It’s a big one.”   
  
“Ames, I thought we agreed no big presents. We set a $30 limit!” He pouts. “My present’s going to suck in comparison.”   
  
“Well, duh,” she teases, retrieving a rectangular box from her purse. She bites her lip as she hands it over. “I promise it only cost $16.”   
  
Jake narrows his eyes at her before opening it up with his free hand.    
  
“Well?” Amy prompts.   
  
“It’s a pregnancy test,” Jake murmurs, his voice cracking with emotion. His eyes finally meet Amy’s and they fill with tears. “A positive one.”   
  
“I took it this morning,” she explains. “I’ve been  feeling a little under the weather lately and my mom took one look at me at the funeral and she just _knew_. I guess she’s had so many babies that —.”   
  
Jake cuts her off with a kiss. “We’re having another baby.”   
  
_“We’re having another baby!”_ Amy repeats excitedly, stealing another kiss. “I know this isn’t exactly the most romantic location, I just couldn’t wait any longer.”   
  
“It was perfect, Ames,” he assures her.    
  
At that moment, a voice over the intercom declares there will be another two hour delay to the flight and the loud noise makes Mia start crying again and yet somehow this is the best Valentine’s Day he’s ever had.    
  
(When they finally, _finally_ get back to New York, Jake gives her the necklace with the “M” pendant and Amy cries when he remarks that they’ll have to name their next baby something beginning with a “J” so her necklace will have John McClane’s initials on it. She loves that she gets to use the pregnancy hormones excuse again).    


**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
